Eidolon
Eidolon (EYE-doh-lan) is Emile's Dusknoir in ''Pokémon Platinum''. Pokémon Platinum ''Episode 53: Giratina'' Dusclops first appeared when he was captured by Emile in the Sendoff Spring. He was not nicknamed at the time of his capture and did not battle for Emile until some time later. ''Episode 54: Willpower Trip'' Dusclops soon evolved into Dusknoir, when traded him while Dusclops held a Reaper Cloth. Dusknori was then traded back to Emile off-screen. Dusknoir was Emile's main Pokemon for catching Azelf. With less than one hundred HP, Dusknoir was surprisingly good at tanking Future Sights from Azelf. He was on the field when Azelf was caught by Emile. ''Episode 55: Knowledge is Power'' Dusknoir assisted in catching Uxie due to its bulk and Ice Punch's lower power. He was switched out when Uxie began buffing its special defense with Amnesia. ''Episode 56: Emotion VS Logic'' Dusknoir did not physically appear in this episode, only making cameo appearances on the menu screen and on the Pokétch screen. ''Episode 57: The Untraveled Road'' Dusknoir did not physically appear in this episode, only making cameo appearances on the menu screen and on the Pokétch screen. ''Episode 57: The Untraveled Road'' Dusknoir did not physically appear in this episode, only making cameo appearances on the menu screen and on the Pokétch screen. ''Episode 58: The Shore is Always Sunny'' Dusknoir did not physically appear in this episode, only making cameo appearances on the menu screen and on the Pokétch screen. Episode 59: City Volkner Before challenging the Sunyshore City Gym, Emile nicknamed Dusknoir off-screen, naming him "Eidolon". Eidolon's only contribution during the Sunyshore Gym was battling Electivire and took him down to good amount of HP, ultimately helping Emile defeat Volkner. Moves Current Moves * Ice Punch (Episode 54 - Present) * Fire Punch (Episode 54 - Present) * Will-O-Wisp (Episode 53 - Present) * Shadow Sneak (Episode 54 - Present) Previous Moves * Curse (Episode 53 - Episode 54) * Shadow Punch (Episode 53 - Episode 54) * Pursuit (Episode 53 - Episode 54) Nickname Origin (To Be Added) Gallery Dusclops.png|As a Dusclops Trivia * Eidolon is the only member of Emile's Pokémon Platinum team to be caught in an evolved form. * Eidolon is Emile's second Ghost-type team member, the first one being Affection from Pokémon Colosseum. **Additionally, Eidolon is Emile's first Ghost-type used in a main series Let's Play. *Eidolon is Emile's first Pokemon to evolve through trading, though as of Gen 5 Vanity (Milotic) could evolve through trading (while holding a Prism Scale). *Due to Emile having talked about the Multiplayer features except for Trading, many people thought Emile would use an Electabuzz as his 6th Team member, until unexpectedly, he chose a Dusclops. * He has an Adamant nature. * Emile wanted to use Dusclops many times in the past, including in ''Pokémon Emerald'' and ''Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness'', but it never ended up being on his team. He decided that he would finally use it in Platinum, especially because with the introduction of the Eviolite in Generation 5, Dusknoir was simply outclassed by Dusclops, which has higher Defense and Special Defense when holding the Item. * Eidolon was the second Dusclops Emile tried to catch, as the first one encountered fainted from using Curse. Category:Emile's Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Ghosts Category:Ghost Types Category:Pokémon Platinum Category:Male Category:Male Pokémon Category:Chuggaaconroy's Pokemon Platinum Team Category:Captured in a Timer Ball Category:One-Eyed Category:Traded Pokémon